Only Love
by NCISxBonesxOTH
Summary: She wants to stay with him like this forever. She can't help but wish that forever for them could start right now. Their friends have managed to pull it off, so why can't they?
1. Baby, I love you

Ok, here's the deal. This is my first OTH fic. I'm a Gilmore Girls author by trade, but have come to LOVE One Tree Hill.

A/N: The paring in this fic is Brucas/Jeyton. Slightly AU I guess. Lucas was NEVER into Peyton and Peyton was NEVER into Lucas.

Brooke is sitting on Peyton's bed, waiting for her to get home from Savanna. Apparently Peyton has a surprise. She glances impatiently at the clock, it's only been five minutes.

"Brooke! Where are you?!" Peyton yells through the house.

"Bedroom! What's the surprise, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asks, jumping off the bed, greeting her friend with a hug.

Peyton turns and says, "Ok, come on."

Jake appears in the door way holding Jenny, Brooke squeals, happy to see them again. She hugs Jake and says, "Welcome back. She's gotten so big."

There's something else, she can feel it.

"Alright, Peyton, not that I'm not happy to see them again, but what else is there?"

Peyton looks at Jake and he says, "Tell her."

Peyton turns back to Brooke and says with a smile, "Well, we're engaged.

**BL**

After Haley and Nathan kiss as husband and wife for the second time, they lead the wedding party back up the isle. Once inside the tent, Brooke latches on to Lucas' arm.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he whispers in her ear.

She smiles up and him, "Hi Boyfriend. Did you enjoy giving away your best friend?"

"Yeah, I like seeing them happy. The deserve it," Lucas says, watching as Haley and Nathan dance and talk quietly to each other.

Peyton walks up to them and asks Brooke, "Did you tell him?"

Brooke smiles, "No, you can. It's your news, not mine."

"What are you two up to?" Lucas asks, suspiciously.

Peyton smiles, "Um, I went to Savanna this weekend, and Jake and I are back together."

"Peyton, that's great!" Lucas says with a smile, holding Brooke closer to him.

"We're also engaged. After graduation, I'm moving to Savanna and going to the arts college there, and we're gonna get married."

"Wow! That's great, Peyton. Congratulations," Lucas says, giving her an awkward one armed hug.

"Thanks, Luke," she says. "I'd better go find Jake."

Lucas turns to Brooke, "People are getting married like crazy these days."

Brooke laughs, "Yeah, they are. You're not ready to get married are you? Cause, I don't want you to think that I'm wanting to get married yet. Cause, I like how things are with us, and-"

"Brooke, slow down. I love you, but I'm not ready for marriage…yet," Lucas says, taking her hands.

"Ok," she whispers, and kisses him sweetly.

He leads her out to the dance floor to join Haley and Nathan.

She looks up at him, "Did you miss me while you were away?"

"Everyday. I was just angry and upset about Keith. I needed to be alone for a while," he says, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

She nods and says, "I needed to hear your voice."

"I'm here now," he says.

"I know. And I'm so happy you're home. I hated not being able to hear your voice, see your face and feel you hold me. I love you Lucas. So much," she says, sincerely.

He leans in and kisses her with everything he has, she returns the kiss just the same.


	2. Her Reason for Smiling

**So, just wanted to say, thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter. You all made me feel welcome in the world of OTH fan fiction. here is your next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**--**

Brooke and Lucas are sitting with Karen, and listening to Mouth announce that Haley and Nathan are going to head off for their second honeymoon. Which is really their first, considering how quickly they got married the first time. Haley and Nathan follow the crowd of friends and family to the front of the church, dodging handfuls of rice being thrown at them.

Brooke walks over to Haley, "Hey, Tutor Wife."

Haley smiles at her, "Brooke, it's good to see you smile again."

"Well, my reason for smiling is back in town. I'll see you when you get back. Bring me back one of the Queen's guards," Brooke says, smiling.

Haley giggles, "I'll see what I can do."

Brooke wraps Haley in a hug and says, "Love ya, Hales."

--

"So, second time around, you happy Nate?" Lucas asks his brother.

Nathan smiles, "Yeah, I am."

"Good. Take care of her, bro," Lucas tells him, giving Nate a 'manly hug'.

Brooke and Haley walk over to them, arm in arm, separating to go to their respective guy.

Lucas grabs Haley before she can get to Nathan and says, "Keep him in line, Hales."

She hugs him back, "Don't worry, I will…or there will be _consequences_."

"That would make for a very long honeymoon," Brooke comments, looking over at Nathan.

"Where are you guys going?" Lucas asks Nathan.

Nathan smiles, "London."

Lucas looks puzzled, "It always rains in London."

Haley smiles, and Nathan winks, "Exactly."

--

Later that day, walking through town, Brooke grabs Lucas' hand, "What are you thinking about, handsome?"

Lucas looks down at her, "Keith."

"What about him?" Brooke asks, rubbing his arm.

"I was thinking that is a shame he's not here with us, because my Mom is going to raise a baby by herself, again."

Brooke stops, "Wait, your mom is pregnant?"

Lucas nods, "She told me today, before the ceremony."

"Lucas, that's great! You know, if you think about it, Keith left you and Karen a piece of him. You'll be able to tell this baby wonderful stories about him. I'll be there with you every step of the way. I promise," Brooke vows, gripping his hand tighter in hers.

Lucas leans down and kisses her forehead, "I know. That's why I love you."

Brooke smiles, "So, do you think we should throw a party for Peyton and Jake?"

"Sure, we'll start planning it now, then we'll have it when Haley and Nathan come back."

"I still can't believe Peyton is getting married. I mean, she's always been so independent. I'm so happy she found her Mr. Right," Brooke says, while thinking, _'cause I did, he's standing next to me.'_

"Me too, babe," he says, as they cross the street and walk in to the café.

The café is slow, and Karen walks out from the kitchen.

"Hey, guys," she greets her son and the young woman she has come to love.

Brooke rushes over to Karen, and gives her a hug, "Congratulations, Karen! If you need anything, I'm here for you."

Karen smiles, "Thank you, Brooke. What are you two out doing?"

"We're just out walking around. Planning Jake and Peyton's engagement party," Lucas says, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.

Karen looks stunned. "Is it just me, or is everyone getting married around here?"


	3. How they became Jeyton

**Ok, so you all will recognize a few things in this chapter...keep in mind i have only seen parts of season 4 but have seen enough clips to get some of the information right...i hope...and Karen, in my story, probably gave Lucas her ring earlier than she did in the series...if she did at all...again...i've only seen parts of season 4. so bare with me...obviously this story will not follow season 4...meaning no evil car crash. tell me what you think!!**

**BL**

After leaving the Cafe, Lucas and Brooke begin planning the engagment party for Jake and Peyton. Since Brooke has given Haley and Nathan the name of 'Naley', she told Lucas, "Ok, so, the Jeyton party: Do you think your mom and Deb will let us use TRIC?"

Lucas looks at Brooke, "Jeyton?"

Brooke nods with a smile, "Yeah, what you don't like it?"

"No, its fine, I'd just like to know what you'd call us. Mom and Deb, will probably let us use TRIC," Lucas says, answering her question.

"Cool, so location is taken care of. We should make this party kid friendly, because of Jenny," she says, marking off one of the things on her list. She looks up, and says, "By the way, we are Brucas: The Power Couple of Tree Hill."

"God help me," Luke says, with a laugh, and leans in to kiss her.

**BL**

Later that night, after Brooke left for Peyton's house for the night, Lucas is left alone in his room, finishing up his novel.

_'...Brooke Davis is going to change the world one day, and I'm not sure she even knows it.'_

There is a knock on his bedroom door, and he looks over and Karen is standing in the doorway.

"Hey, come in Mom," Lucas says, saving what he's worked on then closing his lap top. "Whats up?"

Karen smiles, she's about to do something, she never thought she'd have to do, at least not yet, "I have something I want to give you, Lucas."

Lucas looks confused, "Okay..."

She hands him a velvet box, "This is my engagement ring. I want you to have it. For you and Brooke, someday. When you're ready."

"Mom, this is yours from Keith. I don't want to take it from you," Lucas says, he knows what this ring means to his mother.

"You're not taking it, Lucas, I'm giving it to you. I've seen how serious you and Brooke have become. You look at her the way Keith looked at me, and she looks at you just the same. That is real love, son. Just take it. When you guys are ready, you'll know," Karen tells him, with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asks, not wanting to take something of importance from his mother.

"I'm sure. I want you to have it, and the love of your life to have it. This ring should stay in the family, Luke. It's what Keith would have wanted," Karen says, giving him a kiss on the head. "Follow your heart, baby boy."

He's looking at the ring in his hand, and thinking about his future. _Their_ future. He knows he loves her, and he knows she loves him. But marriage is a huge step in a relationship. They both want each other, and their dreams. He wants to get his novel published, and she wants _Clothes over Bro's_ to take off. He's done made up his mind. This is what he wants, and he's going to have it with her.

After graduation, he's going to go to New York with her, and they will be together. Then when the time is right, he's going to as her to be his forever. She's the one.

**BL**

The next morning, Lucas is at the cafe helping Karen put the shipment away, also to earn a few extra dollars. She hands him a small box of assorted sugar and sweetner, since she is restricted to limited lifting, per Lucas.

"So, have you thought about what I said last night?" Karen asks, curious as to what she left her son thinking about last night.

He nods, taking the box from her, and rotating the stock, "Yeah. I'm going to go to New York with her after graduation, and get my book published, and when the time is right, I'll ask her. You'll be the first one we call. Don't worry."

Karen smiles, "Me? Worry? You must have the wrong mother."

Lucas chuckles, and picks up other items and places them on the shelf where they go.

"Hello??" Brooke's voice rings out through the empty cafe.

"We're in the back," Karen says. Brooke's heels click against the floor as she makes her way to the back of the establishment, "Good morning, Brooke."

Brooke smiles at Karen, "Good morning, Karen." She walks over to Lucas, "Good morning, Boyfriend."

He leans in and kisses her sweetly, "Good morning, Cheery. Did you and Peyton have a good night?"

Brooke smiles, "Yeah. Jake stayed with his parents last night so they could see Jenny. Peyton and I talked for a better part of the night. She asked me to be her Maid of Honor."

"Thats good. Two Maid of Honor gigs. You must be doing something right," Lucas says, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yeah," Brooke says, then turns to Karen, "Can we use TRIC for the Jeyton party?"

"Jeyton?" Karen asks, looking at Brooke.

Brooke smiles, "Yeah. I nick-named Peyton and Jake. So...can we?"

Karen rolls her eyes at Brooke, but still smiles, "Yeah, its ok with me. I'll confirm it with Deb and have Lucas call you later tonight."

"Thanks, Karen. You're the best," Brooke tells her, then turns back to Lucas, "You ready to go? Peyton, Jake and Jenny are waiting for us."

"Yeah," Lucas says, taking Brooke's hand. "Mom, if you need any extra help, give us a call."

"I will, Lucas. You two go have fun with your friends," Karen says, reciving a kiss on the cheek from her son. She watches as Lucas and Brooke head out the door and down the street.

* * *


	4. This I Promise You

**Authors Note:**_ Wow!! long time no update for this story!! I can't believe I let my 'Baby' go this long without an update! hopefully this chapter will makeup for it. tell me what you think!_

Tonight, everything has to be perfect. He's booked a hotel room, with help from Jake and Peyton. It's their one year anniversary, so he's making it a night neither will forget. First he's going to take her to dinner, then possibly go dancing. During dinner he is going to give her a ring; not the engagement ring, but a promise ring. He's saved up a couple hundred dollars, and found the perfect promise ring for Brooke. After that, they are gonna go to the hotel and let the night run it's course.

Peyton and Brooke are walking around the mall with Jenny asleep in her stroller, they lost Jake back at the video game store.

"So, Brooke, you excited about tonight?" Peyton asks Brooke, who hasn't stopped smiling.

Smiling wider, Brooke answers, "I am. He's keeping the whole night a secret. He has something up his sleeve. God I can't believe it's been a year."

Peyton smiles, she knows what Lucas has planned. She's keeping this from her best friend, she tells this girl everything. But this is one secret that she ahs to keep. Part of the reason she's here is to help Brooke pick out the perfect dress and other goodies. After all, what are best friends for?

"First stop, _Victoria's Secret_," Brooke says, already deciding what she wants to surprise Lucas with later on tonight.

Peyton rolls her eyes, only Brooke. She follows the bubbly brunette in the store, which is covered in pink for the first few feet. So much pink makes the blonde want to vomit. She's never really been a fan of _Victoria's Secret_. Why pay so much money on something that is going to be on the floor in a matter of minutes and shoved in a dresser drawer for all of eternity?

Brooke is like a kid in a candy store, she finds items of clothing...or scrapts of clothing really, that would make any guy turn into a puddle of goo at her feet. After spending a good amount of money in _VS_, the girls head over to the food court and sit at one of the tables. Peyton pulls out her cell phone and dials the number that she's know by heart for years.

"Hey, we're at the food court, come eat with us," she says into the phone, smiling down at Jenny who is wide awake now. "Yeah, OK. See you soon."

Brooke watches Peyton and says, "You've come so far Peyt. I'm so glad that you're happy and in love. Now you know how I've felt about Lucas. It's a great feeling, isn't it?"

Peyton smiles, "It's the best feeling. I've never been so happy with anyone. Not even when I was with Nate. But that's OK, cause he and Haley are meant to be, I've known it forever. The same with you and Lucas. You're meant to be. I can't see you with out him and the same goes for him. You guys are perfect together."

"We are, aren't we?" Brooke asks, taking pride in herself and her boyfriend.

"Don't get cocky, Brooke," Peyton says, and they laugh.

"Hey guys," Jake says, kissing Peyton on the head, and sitting down next to her, placing a hand on her thigh.

"Hey Jakie," Brooke greets, "Did you find anything good at the game store?"

"No, I just played a few levels of Zelda, that game is so easy," Jake says, then looks to Peyton. "What are you hungry for?"

Peyton shrugs, and looks at Brooke, "Want to do what we always do?"

"Sure. Jake, you're in charge of drink, Peyt, you're in charge of the entrees, and I'll get the deserts," Brooke says, they all stand and go in different directions, Jake takes Jenny's stroller and goes over to the Orange Julius.

--

Lucas walks out of his bed room, to the sound of his mother in the bathroom sick. He knocks on the door. "Ma, are you OK?"

"I'm fine Lucas, this goes with the territory of being pregnant. It'll pass. I just can't eat turkey sandwitches anymore," she says, after brushing her teeth.

Lucas nods, "OK. I'm going to go pick up Brooke."

Karen looks at him, "Now, I know that you are renting a hotel room. Lucas, please be careful tonight. I don't want any scares like we had before. Not until you guys are ready."

"Don't worry, Mom. It's all taken care of. I'll see you later," he says, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye. Oh, Lucas," Karen says, causing him to turn around. She smiles at him. "Happy anniversary, son."

"Thanks, Ma."

--

The drive to Brooke's house seems to take longer tonight. Maybe it's anticipation, maybe it's nerves. Definitely the anticipation. He pulls up to the giant white house, the red door standing out, and one single light on. The light to Brooke's bedroom. He grabs the dozen red roses he bought for her, and gets out of the car. He walks to the side entrance of her bedroom and hears the sound of Brooke singing along to the song _I Love You_, by Martina McBride.

He knocks on the door, and says, "Brooke!"

She comes out of the bathroom in a little black dress and black stilettos and turns the music down. "Hey, boyfriend." Lucas gulps. She's breathtakingly beautiful tonight. Suddenly, he can't wait to get to the hotel. "What do you think?" Brooke asks, smiling because she's left him speechless.

Shaking out of his daze, Lucas says, "Brooke, you're georgous."

She smiles, "Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself."

He walks over to her, and hands her the roses, "These are for you."

"They're beautiful. Thank you, baby," she says, leaning up to kiss him, even in heals she's still shorter than him.

He breaks the kiss, and reaches for her hand. "You ready to go?"

Brooke nods, "Yeah, let me put these in water first."

--

At the restaurant, Brooke and Lucas are finishing up their main course, the waiter comes over to their table and clears the plates. Lucas excuses himself, leaving Brooke at the table by herself.

"Excuse me," Lucas says, catching up with the waiter.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Lucas begins.

"Sure, what is it?"

"When you bring us our dessert, can you place this," Lucas says, pulling out the ring box and handing it to him, "on top of hers?"

The man smiles, "Sure. This isn't the first time I've been asked to do something like this."

Lucas smiles gratefully at him. "Thank you, sir."

He returns to the table and sits back down next to Brooke and kisses her cheek. "So, what else are we doing tonight?" she asks, eager to get the rest to the rest of the evening.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Lucas says, taking her hand under the table.

The waiter returns to their table, places a piece of chocolate cake in front of each of them. "Enjoy," he says, winking at Lucas.

"Thank you," they say in unison.

Brooke picks up her fork and looks down at the cake, then back over at Lucas, who is smiling at her.

"Lucas, what-"

He takes the box from on top of her cake and looks deep into her eyes.

"Brooke Penelope Davis. You've changed my life in so many different ways. You've helped me through the toughest thing that has happened to me. We've been through a lot over the years. But we've found our way back to each other. You're the girl I want next to me when all my dreams come true, you're the one for me. I'm not asking you to be my wife. I'm asking you to promise yourself, and me, that one day, this ring will turn into an engagement ring," Lucas says, opening the box to reveal a beautiful silver band with a single diamond in the middle.

Brooke has tears in her eyes as she leans in and kisses him, "I promise you, Lucas."

He smiles and slips the ring on her left ring finger.

"I love you, Brooke."

"I love you too, Lucas."

**AN2:** link in my profile for the ring...if you wanna see it.


	5. The Secrets that we Keep

**AN: **ok..so this chapter is a bit on the dirty side...but i hope you like it.

* * *

_Across a crowded room  
I can't keep my eyes off you  
You take my breath away  
Looking at me now  
I know what you are thinking about  
You are thinking about the way  
You woke me up this morning and made sweet love to me_

After dinner the couple made their way to Lucas' car. The car that was Keith's; Lucas didn't want to get rid of it. He opens the door for Brooke, and helps her get in. He closes the car door and walks around to the drivers side and gets in and buckles up.

When he starts the car, and pulls out on to the street, she grabs his hand and laces their fingers. "I don't want the night to end yet."

He smiles over at her and says, "Tonight is no where near over yet, babe."

She looks at him, "What do you mean?"

"Do you trust me?" Lucas asks.

She holds his hand tighter, "You know I trust you, Lucas."

"Then stop worrying about when the night is over. The only thing that matters right now is you and me. We'll deal with tomorrow when it comes," he tells her, releasing her hand to shift, then grabs it back.

It's not until she notices the 'Thank you for visiting Tree Hill, NC' sign that she notices they are not going back to her house.

"Lucas...where are we going?" Brooke asks, she's never felt so out of the loop before.

"We are going to send the night an hour away from our lives in Tree Hill," he answers, then looks over to her. "Why? You wanted to have a special night at home? Cause if you do, then we can turn around."

She shakes her head. "No, its fine. There is nothing I would love more than to spend a night with you without worrying about parents walking in on us or friends who never seem to know what a doorbell is."

He laughs, "Yeah. Only in Tree Hill, can you walk into someones house without the doorbell."

"I know. Trust me," she says, giggling along with him. She then turns to him, "You never answered my question. Where are we going?"

"We are going to Shallotte. I've booked us a room at a nice seaside inn there. I want tonight to be perfect for you, Brooke."

She leans over and kisses his cheek and tells him, "We could be in a cardboard box and it would be perfect, because I'd be with you, Luke. But thank you. I can't wait to see what you have planned for me."

He smiles, "Me either."

She remembers something, "Lucas, I don't have a bag, and everything I had for us tonight is-"

"In the trunk. Peyton packed a bag for you when you were in the shower tonight and when she left, she brought it to me. Don't worry, Brooke. I have everything covered," Lucas says, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"Well, you've thought of everything, haven't you, Boyfriend?" she asks, teasingly.

"Pretty much."

--

An hour later they pull up at their destination, Lucas parks the car and turns to Brooke. "Here we are, Babe. Come on."

He gets out of the car and gets their things out of the trunk and goes over and opens Brooke's door. When she steps out of the car, she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply, almost causing him to drop the bags and forget about the room he has waiting for them up stairs.

Silently, he slings his duffel bag over his shoulder and moves her bag to his right hand and takes her and with his left, and leads her to the door of the reception desk.

"Hello, my name is Lucas Scott, I have a room reserved for tonight," he explains to the lady at the desk.

She looks his name up in the computer and turns to get his key card and tells the young couple, "Here you go, your room number is 233. Your check out time is 3pm. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," they both say, making their way out of the little office and over to the elevator.

The doors open and the step in, Lucas presses the floor number they are on and the close door button.

Brooke turns to Lucas and says with a gleam in her eye, "Ever had sex in an elevator?"

He shakes his head and kisses her temple, "No, crazy girl, I haven't."

She giggles, "Just thought I'd ask."

The elevator dings, and the doors open. They step off and start walking towards their room, Lucas uses the key card and opens the door, pushing it open and letting Brooke in before him. He puts the 'Do Not Desterb' sign on the door and closes it behind him.

Brooke has seated herself at the foot of the bed, and he puts their bags on the floor near the small dresser in the room.

She looks up at him.

She's nervous for some reason.

She doesn't know why.

This is Lucas. Her Lucas. The boy she loves. The boy who loves her.

_Oh baby  
I love the way you touch me  
You know my body so well  
You do much more than love me  
'til I'm overwhelmed_

He falls to his knees, and rests his hand on her thighs, "What are you thinking about, Pretty Girl?"

"I'm just wondering what I did to deserve someone like you," she answers, placing her hand on his cheek.

"You just had to be yourself. I'm never letting you go, Brooke. I want you to know that. You are the most important person in my life, next to my mom. I'm not going to lose you again. I almost died when you said you wanted to take a break when you moved to California with your parents last year. I never stopped loving you, Brooke, and I'm not going to."

She shakes her head, blinking back tears, and kisses him.

_Wrapped up inside of you is where I want to be  
Because no body knows  
No body knows  
No body knows the secrets that we keep_

She pulls away from him suddenly and stands, pulling him up with her. She begins to unbutton his dress shirt, and removes it from his body, taking note of the light undershirt he's wearing.

He's making her work for it, and she doesn't mind.

She likes undressing him. He's her present at the end of the night. Her gorgeous Lucas present.

She grabs at the hem of his shirt and he raises his arms to accommodate her. She tosses the shirt on the floor and runs her hands down his chest, stopping over his heart. She feels it beating wildly against his chest, she leans in and kisses him there. She knows his heart is hers, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

_Once we get inside these four walls  
All the hesitation falls  
We can't wait no more  
As you help me get undressed you don't have to guess_

He brings a finger to her chin and tilts her head up and leans down and kisses her rosy lips. He loves the taste of her. When they pull apart, he wraps his arms around her and brings his hands to the back of her dress. He unzips the delicate material and gently removes the straps from her shoulders, and watches as the dress falls to a puddle at her feet; just noticing that she removed her shoes.

She's standing before him in a strapless black lace bra, and matching panties.

He's even more aroused than he was before.

He toes his shoes off as she works the button and zipper of his trousers, and pushes the pants down his legs. They both step out of the puddles of clothes and fall onto the bed in a mess of limbs.

_Baby you know what I want  
I want to love you til the sun comes up  
Til I am sure you are satisfied  
Oh baby  
I love the way you touch me  
You know my body so well  
You do much more than love me  
'til I'm overwhelmed_

For the longest time, they only explore each other with their hands, with a kiss here and there, until Lucas comes to the only garment Brooke still has on. She raises her hips from the bed, and he pulls her panties off of her, and tosses them aside.

He kisses his way back to her lips, sending feather light touches on every inch of her skin.

"Lucas," she sighs his name, as he's kissing her neck.

"Hmm?"

"Please," she begs.

_Wrapped up inside of you is where I want to be  
Because no body knows  
The secrets that we keep, yeah._

This is all the convincing he needs, and helps her to pull his boxers off. He goes to reach for the box he brought along with him.

"No, I want to feel you," she says.

Confusion covers his face as he says, "Brooke, what about-"

"Pill, Lucas. I want to feel you tonight. Please," she says, begging him again.

He nods, and kisses her lips, as he pushes his way inside of her.

_Ohh, Wrapped up inside of you  
Is where I want to be  
'Cause no body knows  
No body knows  
No body knows  
No body knows  
The secrets that we keep_


	6. I want forever

**Authors Note: **Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I have been having really, REALLY bad writers block with this story. So this is pretty much a filler, but it's kinda sorta long. lol.

reviews are love, leave some :)

* * *

Brooke is the first to wake the next morning. Warm sunlight is streaming through the hotel room, and Lucas's arm is wrapped protectively around Brooke's waist. She smiles at the memory of the night before. She looks down at her new piece of jewelry on her left ring finger; her promise ring. He wants forever with her, he's promised forever with her. Brooke couldn't have picked out a more perfect ring herself. What Lucas doesn't know is that Brooke has been planning their wedding for a while. She's always known they were going to last forever. Her plans are locked away in her room, along with sketches of her bridesmaid dresses, as well as her wedding dress. No, she doesn't want to rush an engagement and wedding, she just enjoys planning ahead.

She is pulled from her thoughts and day dreams, when Lucas's arm pulls her closer to him. She turns carefully in his arms to lay on her back. She smiles when her eyes fall on his face. He's still sleeping, pulling her to him in his subconscious state. His face is relaxed, his breaths coming in even puffs of air. Her eyes trace his features, memorizing every line, every curve and every freckle that you have to be close enough to see. She never thought it was possible to love someone as much as she loves him. Everything in her life is perfect as long as Lucas is by her side.

She can't imagine her life with out the brooding basketball player. She's disappointed in herself for only giving him the time of day _after_ he joined the Ravens. How had she not seen this beautiful boy walking around the campus in the years before? Had she really been that stuck up? Since she's met Lucas, she's changed her entire lifestyle. She no longer sees the world and the people in it according to class, and how rich people are. She sees the people around her as people who have to earn what they want, instead of things being handed to them. She's learned to help others instead of focusing on herself, though she does indulge every now and then.

Lost in a love struck haze, she leans in and kisses Lucas softly on the lips, smiling as she wakes him from his slumber. He wraps his arm around her tighter, and her arm has found its way to lay on top of his. They kiss softly for a few moments, no words exchanged. When finally they break the kiss, Lucas's blue eyes stare deep in to her hazel eyes.

"Good morning, Pretty Girl," Lucas says in a husky voice.

She smiles at him. "Good morning, soon-to-be-Fiance."

Lucas smiles, "I like the sound of that."

"I don't," Brooke say. "I _love_ the sound of that."

"That is much better than 'like'," Lucas points out, kissing the tip of Brooke's nose.

With a single nod, Brooke agrees, "Yeah, I know."

She snuggles deeper in Lucas's strong arms, wishing that they didn't have to go home. She wants to stay with him like this forever. She has a feeling that Karen would object. She can't help but wish that forever for them could start right now. Their friends have managed to pull it off, so why can't they? She wants to be his wife more than anything she's ever wanted before. They had already been through so much. She had left and moved to California with her parents over the summer, and insisted that they take a break, a stupid idea from yours truly. She was miserable the entire summer, and from what their friends have told her, and he himself has told her, he was just as miserable.

She looks up at him then, her eyes sparkling. "Lucas?"

"Yeah?" he asks, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I've been thinking a lot. About last night, about us," she can see worry flash in his eyes, and she's quick to reassure him. "I love you, Lucas. I want forever with you. Is it selfish of me to want forever to start right now? I was thinking, lets just tell people that we're engaged. I don't want this to be a promise ring, Luke. I want this to be my engagement ring from you. Last night was perfect, and I do want to marry you," she finally finds the courage to look at him, having stared down at her hand resting on his chest during the second half of her speech. "What do you say?"

Lucas just smiles, and kisses her softly. "Brooke, I would love for us to be engaged, but-"

She cuts him off, "But what, Lucas? Are you having second thoughts, cause last night-"

He silences her, pressing a finger to her lips, "-Last night was one of the best nights of my life, Brooke. As I was saying: I'd love for us to be engaged, _but_ your engagement ring is in a box in my bedroom. So, you see the problem here. I have a completely different ring for you to wear. This ring is meant for a promise ring. So until we get to my house later today, we can't be engaged."

Shocked doesn't even begin to describe what she is right now. Engagement ring? She wonders what ring could possibly top the one she's wearing now. All she can do, is nod her head with a smile that shows off her trademark dimples. "OK, fine. Make me wait until we get home."

--

The ride back to Tree Hill went by all too quickly for Brooke. She loved being with Lucas, having no one around to interrupt them staring annoyingly into each others eyes. As much as she hated coming back to Tree Hill, she's also happy. Nathan and Haley are returning from their honeymoon, and she gets to see the engagment ring that Lucas has insisted on her wearing, though she still has trouble imagining a more beautiful ring than the one she's got on.

Pulling up in front of his house, Lucas turns the engine off, and looks over at his girlfriend. "Well, did you enjoy yourself last night?"

She grabs his hand, laces their fingers. "Lucas, last night was perfect. The way you treat me, the way you look at me...makes me feel as though I'm the only person in the world you care about."

Lucas squeezes her hand, "You're my world, Brooke. I've told you that."

She nods, a silent tear rolling down her cheek. "I know, Lucas. You are everything to me. I love you, so much. I don't think there are enough words to describe my love for you."

She leans over then, and kisses his waiting lips. The kiss is filled with love, and passion, and promise. She's always been glad that they don't have to say the words all the time, but when they do, they mean that much more.

When they pull away from each other, Lucas pushes a strand of hair behind Brooke's ear and says, "Come on Pretty Girl, lets go get that engagement ring."

Lucas gets out of the car, and comes around opening the door for Brooke and takes her hand in his. They walk up the stairs to his room, and he opens the door, only closing it when Brooke makes her way inside. She places herself in the middle of his bed, her legs folded like a pretzel. She watches as Lucas walks over to his dresser and pulls out a rectangular box, slides the lid to the side, then pulls out a black velvet box. He walks back over to the bed and sits in front of her.

He opens the box and she gasps. She never thought she'd see this ring again. She looks into his eyes, searching them for answers she needs. "Lucas..."

"Yes, this was my mom's ring from Keith. She gave it to me a few weeks ago. She told me that it was for the girl I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. She knew that you were the girl I was going to ask. I had really planned on asking you to marry me after graduation. I had it all planned out, but you just couldn't hold out that long," he begins explaining, receiving a smack on the arm at his last remark. "But now that I think about it. There is no perfect plan. All I know, is that I'm in love with you, Brooke Davis, and there is no one else I would rather be with for the rest of my life. Marry me, Pretty Girl?"

She's crying now. Lucas Scott has always had a way with words.

"Yes. Of course!" He slips the promise ring off, placing the engagement ring in its place. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Lucas returns, pulling Brooke's face to him for a sweet kiss, as if to seal their engagement.

She looks down to Lucas's hand. "I don't want to part with the promise ring."

Lucas smiles. He gets up and gets a silver chain he doesn't wear anymore. He loops the chain through the ring, and clasps the necklace around Brooke's neck.


	7. Welcome Home Naley

"Brooke, come on. You look beautiful, but if we don't leave now, Haley and Nathan's flight will land before we get there," Lucas shouts into the closed bathroom door. Brooke had been in there for over an hour getting ready to go to the air port.

The door opens to a very happy and bubbly Brooke, "Ok ok, jeez Fiancé." She kisses him on the cheek and walks past him and stops at the side entrance to his room and turns to face him, "Come on Lucas, we're going to be late."

Lucas just smiles and shakes his head. If he didn't love her so much, he'd think she's crazy. He grabs his keys that were on his bed, and walks with her out the door and to his car. The car ride to the air port is filled with a comfortable silence. Brooke is practically bouncing out of her seat, she's that excited to see Haley...ok and she's excited to see the Boy toy too.

Smiling, Brooke asks Lucas, "You excited to see Nate and Hales again?"

Lucas nods, "Yeah. It's been weird with out them here. I haven't played a good game of one on one since they left for their Honeymoon."

"I know what you mean. Peyton has been so busy with Jake and Jenny that I haven't had a decent girls day in forever. I miss Haley. She's become a really good friend. Now, if you would have asked me two years ago if I'd be friends with Tutor Girl, then I'd laugh in your face; but I just love Haley to death now that I know her, and I don't see people how I used to see them. You know what I mean?"

Lucas nods, "Yeah. I would have done the same thing if you asked if I'd ever be Nathan's brother by choice and not by blood."

Brooke nods, remembering the rivalry the Scott brothers had. She wonders how different things would be if Dan would have claimed Lucas from the beginning. Nathan and Lucas wouldn't have been enemies from day one, she and Lucas would have probably been together from the beginning. But on the downside, they wouldn't know Haley. She love's Haley, she can't imagine her life with out her. In some ways she likes how everything turned out. How they had to work to get to where everyone of them are.

--

Hand in hand Brooke and Lucas walk into the busy airport. Haley and Nathan's flight is scheduled to land at noon, and it is 11:45. They make their way through the crowd to the gate Haley told them about in an email, and sit in the uncomfortable chairs.

"Hey, Luke," Brooke speaks, getting Lucas's attention.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I want Haley and Nathan to be the first to know about us. Then we can tell everyone else later."

He nods, "Ok."

She tries to get comfortable, but is failing miserably. "I hate these chairs," she huffs.

Lucas chuckles, "Why?"

"Because I can't get comfortable. Airport chairs and hospital chairs are the worst!" Brooke complains.

'_Now arriving at gate G, flight number 3865 from the United Kingdom.'_

Brooke stands up and pulls Lucas with her. She's really excited about seeing Haley. She scans the crowd of people. "Lucas I don't see them. Do you?"

Lucas looks deep into the crowd for his raven haired little brother. He smiles once he see him.

Lucas tugs on Brooke's hand, "Come on."

Brooke and Haley's eye's connect and the two leave their guy and hug each other tight.

"Welcome home, Hales!"

"Thank you!! I missed you, Tigger!"

"I missed you too, Tutor Wife."

The boys just stand looking at their girls, they hug like they had been apart for years, when really it was only six days.

"Welcome home, Little Brother," Lucas says, turning his attention to his younger brother.

"Thanks man. It's good to be back," Nathan returns, turning as Haley comes up to him and grabs his hand.

"Hey buddy. Good to see you again," Lucas tells Haley, opening his arms for a hug.

Haley walks into his waiting arms and hugs him back. "Good to see you too, Luke."

--

When the two couples arrive at Naley's apartment, Brooke and Lucas decide to let them go up first. Once they're out of sight, Brooke reaches into her purse and puts her ring back on.

She turns to Lucas, "Come on, handsome. I can't wait to tell Haley that we're going to be sisters."

Lucas shakes his head. "You seem more excited about that than being Mrs. Lucas Scott."

Brooke smiles, "Maybe I am. I've always wanted a sister."

Lucas raises his eyebrows, and pulls Brooke to him by her waist and kisses her lips, he receives a moan of approval from her. When he pulls away he asks, "Now, what were you saying?"

"Being Haley's sister is never going to be as good as this," Brooke answers, kissing Lucas once more.

"That's what I thought. Come on lets go tell them," Lucas says, grabbing what is left of Nathan and Haley's luggage.

Brooke grabs Lucas's free hand and leads him up to the apartment that she and Haley once shared. They open the door and Lucas drops the bags he has in his hands on the floor.

"Ok honeymooners, come out and visit!" Brooke shouts through the empty apartment.

Nathan comes out of the bed room in a change of clothes, and Haley comes out of the bathroom.

"Ok, we have some news," Brooke starts, already getting excited. She's smiling broadly, her dimples in full view. Her expression only gets Haley excited.

"What's going on, you two?" Haley asks, eyeing Nathan, cause if he knows something and didn't tell her, he's in trouble.

Brooke looks at Lucas and smiles. Lucas smiles and answers Haley with, "We liked your wedding so much that we decided to have one of our own."

Haley's jaw drops, "What?!"

"We're engaged, Hales," Brooke confirms, showing Haley and Nathan her engagement ring. Both girls squeal, and hug each other.

Nathan shakes Lucas's hand and pulls him in for a hug. "Congratulations, man."

"Thanks, Bro. I can't believe she said yes," Lucas says, watching Haley and Brooke gush over the ring. He can't believe how lucky he is to have Brooke.

Nathan looks at Lucas, "Are you kidding, man. She's not 'Brooke' without you. You guys were made for each other. I only hope she makes you as happy as Haley makes me everyday."

Lucas smiles and turns back to Nathan, "She does."

The boys watch as their girls fall on to the couch, no doubt still gushing over the ring, and begin to talk. "Come on, Nate. Lets give the girls a couple hours. You up for a game of one on one?"

"Sure, I'll go get my ball," Nathan tells Lucas, and goes into his and Haley's room and comes back seconds later with the basketball.

"Babe, Nathan and I are going to the river court. We'll be back in a couple hours," Lucas explains to Brooke and leans over the couch to kiss her.

"Ok, have fun guys."

"Yeah, have fun!" Haley agrees, receiving a kiss from Nathan.

The guys leave, and Haley turns back to Brooke, "Ok, so…how'd he do it?"

Brooke smiles at the memory and begins to tell Haley all about their dinner, the hotel they stayed at in Charlotte. She then tells her about the promise ring around her neck, and that her engagement ring was Karen's. "I swear Haley, I have never felt so loved by anyone. I can't thank God enough for bringing me Lucas. I'd be lost without him."

Haley smiles, "I know the feeling. I can't believe you guys are engaged. Do you guys have any plans made yet?"

Brooke shakes her head. "No, you and Nathan are the first to know."

"You haven't told Karen yet?" Haley asks, shocked that they haven't told Lucas's mom.

"No, I don't want to rub it in her face that I'm engaged and happy, when she can't be. It doesn't feel right to tell her when the love of her life, and father of her new baby isn't here anymore."

Haley nods in understanding, "Yeah. I miss Keith. But Brooke, you have to tell her. She's going to see the ring eventually."

"I know. I'll talk to Lucas tonight," Brooke sighs, then smiles, "So…tell me all about London!"


	8. Reach Out

**Authors Note:**_OMG!! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait guys. My life has been so busy, I had no time to even **think** about writing. But here I am with an update!! It is 4 pages long, I think it's the longest chapter I've written for this story! I hope I still have readers out there, and I hope you will continue to read, and understand that my job, and my life get pretty hectic. So I update when I have time. And to those who PMed me and asked about when I would have an update, I said 'soon' well...soon turned into a week or two, so I apologize for that. Any how, hope you enjoy this chapter. And please tell me what you think._

_Song used: Reach Out-Hilary Duff_

_Peace and Love,_

_Krystle_

After hanging out with Haley and Nathan for the better part of the day, Lucas and Brooke head back to the Roe-Scott house. They enter through Lucas's bedroom, and Brooke places herself in the middle of the bed. Lucas shuts and locks the door leading to outside, and walks over and sits next to Brooke.

"What are you thinking about, Pretty Girl?"

Brooke looks down at her new piece of jewelry and sighs, "How are we going to tell Karen?"

"I don't know," Lucas answers.

"Well, we have to tell her soon. Cause if we don't she's going to hear it from someone else, and that will be ugly. I know that she's hurting, but us not telling her is hurting me. I don't want to keep this a secret, Lucas. I'm getting what I want, for the first time in my life, things are going the way I want them to."

Lucas stands and pulls Brooke off the bed. "Come on. We'll go with the flow."

"NOW? I don't even have my thoughts collected, I was just asking a question."

"Brooke, there will be no easy way to tell my Mom about us, but like you said, its better if she hears it from us. Now, come on," Lucas says, taking her left hand in his to hide the evidence.

Brooke give Lucas a look that says 'are you crazy', but she lets him lead her down the hallway without further protest. In the living room, Karen is sitting in a big arm chair reading a book. She looks up at the sound of Lucas clearing his throat.

Karen smiles, "Hey kids."

"Mom, Brooke and I would like to talk to you," Lucas says, sitting across from Karen, and pulls Brooke down next to him.

Karen nods, placing the book on the coffee table between her and the couch. She takes in Brooke's appearance and notices that she is as white as a ghost. "Brooke, are you feeling OK?"

Brooke nods, "Yes, ma'am."

Karen looks back and forth between her son and his girlfriend of over a year. "What's going on?"

Brooke looks nervously at Lucas, who looks at her just the same.

"Mom, Brooke and I love each other very much; and we respect you, more than you know. We want you to know that no plans have been made yet, but we want you be one of the first to know-"

"Know what? Brooke, are you pregnant? I told you guys to be careful," Karen nearly yells out.

Brooke is quick to answer, "No, Karen. I'm not pregnant."

Karen sighs in relief, "Oh, good."

"I'm engaged, we're getting married," Brooke whispers.

Both teens hold their breath, waiting for Karen to object. When Karen stands, she walks over and pulls Brooke up and into her arms. Brooke glances down at Lucas out of the corner of her eyes, he's smiling. Brooke returns Karen's hug, and when they pull away, she notices that Karen is smiling.

"Welcome to the family, sweetie. Well, officially that is. I expect you to no longer refer to me as 'Karen'. I'm your mother now, and I love as a mother should."

Brooke smiles tearfully at the older woman, "I love you, too, Karen." Karen gives her a 'what did I just tell you' look, and Brooke is quick to change her phrase. "I love you, too, Mom."

Lucas stands, having been forgotten, and places his hand on Brooke's lower back. "Not that I don't mind the two love's of my life bonding, but what about me?"

Both Karen and Brooke smile. Brooke watches as Karen pulls her son into her arms, "Congratulations, Baby Boy. You just couldn't wait, could you?"

Lucas shrugs, "What can I say, I'm not the waiting type."

~*~

"So she didn't freak out?" Haley asks the next day, as she walks with Brooke through the crowded shopping mall.

Brooke shakes her head, "No, she was thrilled. We told her we want to finish high school, and get through a year or so of college before we even think of a wedding date. She seemed pleased with that. Oh, and get this!"

"Get what?" Haley asks, turning into a random store.

"She is letting me move in. She said I can help her fix up the spare room for when the baby comes, and then when Baby Scott makes his or her appearance, Lucas and I can share his room. Then it's off to college."

"Karen is letting you move in? Wow, I never thought she'd allow that."

"I know. I mean, I was so close to accepting Rachel's offer of moving in to her house, but I like this arrangement much better."

"I'm sure you do," Haley says with a smile, fingering an article of clothing then looks down at her watch, "What time is Peyton meeting us again?"

"She's meeting us in the food court at noon. What time is it?"

"Ten till noon. We should head that direction," Haley answers, and links arms with Brooke as they walk out of the store. "Okay, I have to tell someone this, and I want you to know that I don't want to steal the thunder from you and Lucas, but this is big."

Brooke stops and turns to Haley, "What? Haley, you're not making any sense."

Haley sighs, "Okay, um. Brooke I-God this is so hard."

"Haley, you're scaring me. What is going on?" Brooke asks, gripping Haley's arms.

Haley meets Brooke's eyes, "I'm pregnant."

Brooke's mouth hangs open, and her eyes are wide with shock. "What does Nathan think?"

Haley shakes her head, "I haven't told him."

"You told me before you told your husband? Haley, you have to tell him. He's going to find out sooner or later."

"I-I know, I just don't know how. I mean, with you it was easy, but telling Nathan is going to be huge. I just, I don't know how he's going to react," Haley says, getting tears in her eyes.

Brooke pulls her into a hug, "Tutor Wife, he's going to be thrilled. I mean, you both wanted kids, right? So this is happening sooner than you both thought, but you'll make it work. You're Naley, if you guys can make a marriage work in high school, you can definitely handle being parents."

Haley sniffles, wiping a couple stray tears, "You think so?"

Brooke smiles, "I know so. And hey, I'll be there to help you, whatever you need, you know that right?"

"Yeah. Thanks Brooke."

Brooke smiles, "Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"You're having a baby!!" Brooke says excitedly, and pulls Haley in for another hug. "Congratulations!"

"Come lets go meet Peyton, we're starving," Haley says, placing a hand on her abdomen.

~*~

"Hey babe," Lucas greets, and closes his bedroom door behind him. "How was your day?"

Brooke smiles up at him, "It was great. Haley, Peyton and I hung out, and shopped. Just had a girls day. What about you?"

"Played ball with Nate, and Skillz. I was thinking about coming home, taking a shower, and us go out to dinner, what do you think?"

"That sounds nice. Especially the shower part, cause Broody, you smell," Brooke jokes.

Lucas raises his eyebrows, "I smell, huh?"

Brooke nods, and Lucas advances towards her, "Lucas, what are you doing. Lucas-no! Luke!"

But it's too late, Lucas already has Brooke pinned beneath him, and he's smothering her in kisses, and pressing his body close to her. Once he's got her full attention, he sucks on her neck lightly, then gets off of her abruptly.

Brooke pouts, "No fair, you get me all hot and bothered, and you leave. Why?"

"Well, babe. You smell," Lucas throws at her.

Brooke smiles devilishly, "Hmm, I do. Guess that means I have to take a shower. Too bad there is only one bathroom." She stands and walks over to Lucas, wrapping her arms around his waist and whispers, "It's a good thing your mom is at the café."

Lucas grins, picks Brooke up around her knees and hauls her over his shoulder, "Shower time."

**(Mature Scene, skip over if you'd like!! You have been warned.)**

Lucas heads out of his room and down the hall with a giggling Brooke. He closes the bathroom door as soon as their in the small room, and places Brooke on her feet. He turns just in time to see Brooke stripping out of her top.

"C'mere," she whispers, holding her arms out for him. He steps to her and she reaches out and pulls his shirt over his head. They take turns undressing each other, and almost forget that they were going to take a shower.

Lucas gets the water at just the right temperature and both step in and Lucas slides the shower door closed. Brooke stands under the mist, and Lucas wraps his arms around her wet body. He brings his head down and places soft kisses on her neck. He brings one of his hands up and caresses her breast, smiling when she moans out his name.

"Lucas..."

He turns her body, and presses her against the cool tile of the shower wall. "You have no idea how much I want you, Brooke."

_Like a prayer your touch can take me there_

_In my mind you and me in a secret affair_

_Oh boy you're killing me and you don't even know it_

_Tried to hold back but I can't control it_

Brooke pulls his head up and finds his lips. He moves is hand from her breast down her body and between her thighs, he parts her folds, and she moans into his mouth when his fingers find her bud.

"Oh God, Lucas," she sighs. "I need you."

Lucas stands, and slips easily inside her. Both are still, just enjoying the sensation of being joined together. Brooke brings her legs higher around Lucas's hips, and he holds her body close as his starts to thrust.

_All I need is to feel you_

_All I want is to feel you_

Lucas's lips have found her neck again, and she claws his back, raking her nails along his taut skin. "Luke, I'm so close."

He whispers in her ear, "Let go, Brooke."

And the world around her shatters in a billion pieces, pleasure is rippling through her body. She feels him throbbing inside her, and her walls clinch around him tighter which triggers his release.

"I love you, Brooke," he sighs, holding her shaking body close to him.

"I love you too, Luke."

* * *


	9. Currently Untitled Chapter

**Authors Note:** Okay, so it's not much, but hey, it's something! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Well, it's a good thing your mom stayed late at the café," Brooke says, walking into Lucas's bedroom. She has a towel wrapped around her body and she starts to towel dry her hair.

Nodding, Lucas digs through his dresser drawers for some shorts and boxers, "Yeah, it is. She knows we have sex, but knowing and hearing are two different things."

"Extremely different things, not to mention embarrassing," she giggles, sitting on the bed and picking up her hair brush.

Lucas places a pair of his basketball shorts and his Keith's Auto Body Shop hoodie down on the bed for Brooke to change in to. "I'll be in the living room, Pretty Girl."

She nods and leans up to kiss him, "Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Brushing out her hair and changing into the clothes that Lucas laid out for her, she can't remember a time where she's felt this happy and complete before. She's engaged to the love of her life, her best friend is engaged as well, and not to mention her other best friend is pregnant along with Karen. Life in Tree Hill has never been this normal…okay, so being married, engaged and pregnant teenagers isn't exactly normal, but for Tree Hill, it's pretty close.

The only person missing to make everything perfect is Keith, she half expects him to walk through the door catching her and Lucas making-out like he always used to; or walk into the café to surprise Karen with a bundle of red roses. She shakes her head thinking about Karen's new addition. She wishes that Keith were here to share this time with Karen; he'd be ecstatic at the thought of a piece of him growing inside the love of his life.

Walking out to the living room where Lucas is seated on the couch, Brooke sits next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Now that she's got Lucas, and knows what true happiness is, she doesn't want to lose him; ever.

Lucas kisses the top of Brooke's head, "What are you thinking about, Pretty Girl?"

"Keith…your mom…the baby…us," she answers.

"You want to share?"

"I just know how much he would have loved to be here with your mom, and with us. When I think about how much he loved your mom and how much she loved him…I can't help but think about us. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you again, Lucas. You've made me who I am today, and without you I can't breathe-and I know that that is cheesy, but when you were in that school that day-" she shakes her head, clearing the memory of the shooting from her mind. She feels his hand brush away the tears she didn't know were falling from her eyes away. "Don't leave me, Luke."

He pulls her to him so she is seated on his lap; he cradles her head and holds her tight, "I won't leave you, Brooke. Nothing and no one will take me from you. I promise."

After a few minutes of calming her, she wipes her eyes on the over sized hoodie sleeve. Sniffling, she looks at him, "Sorry, that was out of the blue."

He smiles, "Yeah, but I'm sure it needed to be said and heard."

"Yeah," she leans in and gives him a loving kiss, "I have an idea. Let's make dinner for your mom. She's done so much for me and for us, and it's the least we can do."

Lucas smiles, "I think that's an excellent idea, Brooke."

She claps happily, "Yay!" Moving off of Lucas's lap she stands and holds out her hands to him, "Let's get cooking, Boyfriend."

He wraps his arms around Brooke's small waist as she walks them towards the kitchen. "What did you have in mind?"

Looking at the cabinets, Brooke shrugs, "I don't know. I'm not exactly Rachel Ray."

"Thank God for that, one Rachel in Tree Hill is enough," Lucas jokes.

**BL**

Nathan shuts the door and gathers Haley in his arms as she walks up to meet him, "Hales!"

Laughing at Nathan, Haley smiles warmly at her husband when he finally puts her back down. "Good day I take it?"

"Perfect," He states before planting a kiss on her lips.

Haley watches him and raises an eyebrow, "Are you going to share anytime soon?"

Nathan drops his bag and heads into the kitchen, before telling Haley everything that had happened today before leaning against the kitchen counter, "You know, I don't think today could get any better."

Haley bites her lip and looks at Nathan, pulling one shoulder up towards her, "Well, I think I know something that may make it better. Or at least, I hope it does."

Nathan turns to his wife curiously, "What Hales?"

Haley smiles sheepishly at Nathan, "I'm pregnant."

Nathan's eyebrows furrow curiously as if waiting for her to yell, 'just kidding' but when she doesn't, a bigger grin spreads across his face. "You're…we're pregnant?"

Haley nods and Nathan scoops her up in his arms, holding tight before planting her carefully back on the ground. "Hales, I don't believe it. How long have you known?"

"A couple of days, I just didn't know how to tell you," she answers, then glances back up into his eyes, "You mad?"

Nathan's response is leaning down and giving her a loving kiss, "Are you kidding me? I'm thrilled, Haley. You're having a baby; my baby."

Haley smiles, "Yeah, I forgot to tell you, it may be Lucas's."

"You're so funny Mrs. Scott," Nathan says.

"Now that I think about it; it's just gross," she giggles, "you're gonna be a dad."

"We've got to celebrate. What about dinner? We could go out or stay in and invite people over. What do you prefer?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Haley assures him, "I'm just happy you're ok about this."

"Haley," Nathan says with a smile, placing his hands on her hips and bringing her back to him. "Okay, so this is happening sooner than we thought, and we're still in high school; but really, when have you and I ever been 'normal'? We're making marriage work in high school, we can handle being parents."

_That's what Brooke said._ Nodding, Haley smiles again, "I know we can."


End file.
